Reawakening of the Son of Heaven
by secret69xd
Summary: During the Siege of Quelthalas, the High Elves were desperate in defending their lands against the army of the undead, which disturbed a tomb that even the elves didn't dare to enter. THIS IS ONLY A DRAFT


Naruto and Warcraft Fanfiction.

Reawakening of the Son of Heaven

During the Siege of Quelthalas, the High Elves were desperate in defending their lands against the army of the undead, which disturbed a tomb that even the elves didn't dare to enter. Also, I will automatically **delete any anon reviews**.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto nor Warcraft

* * *

Quel'thalas, Eastern Kingdoms.

* * *

The High Elven Kingdom of Quel'thalas, which is under siege of the undead led by the fallen prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil ravaged the lands and killed many elves as possible. The elves on the other hand tried to defend themselves and some gave up but others didn't lose hope as they will repel the undead using their magic.

Sylvanas Windrunner, the High Elven ranger general, was a blue hooded beautiful woman with blonde hair and grayish eyes was currently shooting some undead abominations using her bow and arrow, and after hours of battle it became clear that they somehow won but at the cost of many soldiers and volunteers who sacrificed themselves for their homeland.

* * *

"Lady Sylvanas, the undead entered the tomb of the unknown" Sylvanas was surprised at that and replied.

"What! They are fools to enter it, no one even tried to enter it!, We will just wait on what will happen to these undead"

On the undead side on the other hand, they are inside now of the mysterious tomb led by no other than Arthas Menethil, the fallen prince of Lordaeron and now a death Knight for the Lich King.

"Let's see what's inside of this tomb that even the elves didn't dare to enter" inside of it, they were amazed that there's a large palace which was guarded by hundreds of bipedal 'machines' which looked like demons and others are looked like humanoid machines with tracks (see red alert 3 steel ronin, king oni, future tank x1 and terminator T-1 robot). There are also vehicles of all sorts and there are statues of warriors as well that looked like humans but others looked like ghosts.

* * *

"This is what the elves afraid of? These vehicles and humanoid metallic figures?" then the ghost of Kelthuzad spoke

"No, death knight! This is not the elves afraid of, what they didn't dare to enter is the palace itself, and I felt some power from it, both malevolent and benevolent, but it's suppressed" Arthas smirked at that and responded

"Then we must enter the palace and see what's inside of it" Arthas immediately ordered some of his minions to forcefully open the entrance and after several minutes they breached it and entered.

* * *

At the inside, there are several writings and at the center lies a transparent coffin of a blonde man with whisker like patterns in his face, and the coffin was surrounded by four bluish specters/ghosts holding swords (battle realms spirit warriors), one of them spoke in a deep voice

"Who do you think you are to enter the tomb of the "Son of Heaven" you will not leave this place alive!"

"Son of Heaven? Never heard of it" the ghost then attacked Arthas who commanded his undead to protect him, in which the ghosts killed easily, then one tried to cut Arthas in half in which he deflected it using his Frostmourne, some undead tried to help him only to be killed by the ghosts.

The ghost and Arthas deflected each other's attack for minutes until Arthas successfully stabbed the ghost's head and his sword consumed it. The remaining three ghost attacked him simultaneously until they suddenly vanished before they reach him. He then heard some shots outside, gunshots and cannon shots.

* * *

'Did the alliance forces decided to help the elves now?' he thought, then a necromancer rushed to him

"Lord Arthas! The machines! They've become alive and destroying our armies like nothing!"

"What!" he roared, he looked at the coffin and saw that the body was gone

'So, the one in the coffin is alive?' and suddenly he felt a killing intent behind him and he looked slowly and saw the man in the coffin with terrifying red eyes with black concentric patters and the whisker marks looked more highlighted.

* * *

"You mortal dare to enter the resting place of mine, I will show you no mercy!" the man spoke and he muttered something while his right palm faced him

"Shinra Tensei!" Arthas and others were immediately pushed out by an invisible force, killing some of his minions when they hit the wall

'Damn! What's that force?' the blonde man with whisker marks laughed maniacally

"You mortals have taints of corruption, you are like an undead? This is disgusting! I will exterminate you undead from my place!" he then summoned ghosts which ferociously attacked the undead forces.

Arthas on the other hand charged at the man in which he stabbed him and he smirked

"You are dead now" only for his enemy to puff into smoke

"Behind you fool!" and he was kicked towards outside of the palace where he was the machines fighting his forces. The blonde man then spoke

"You undead desecrated my place, so that, I will punish you for your insolence!" he then looked at Arthas who casted a death coil against him, quite hurting him but he didn't showed it, he only laughed maniacally at that

"Hahahaha! You think your undead power can hurt me boy, I will show you how to hurt someone!" he then formed some seals and muttered

"Katon! Gouka Mekkyaku" a large sea of flame burst out from his mouth and it went to the direction of Arthas who immediately teleported, but his other undead were not lucky as him as they were destroyed by the flames.

* * *

"Hahahaha Hahahaha!" the blonde laughed and a ghost soldier approached him

"Your Imperial Majesty, we have located a large undead camp outside, should we attack it?"

"I will attack it myself" the ghost nodded and his emperor then said

"I want you to roam this lands, I think it's more than tens of thousands of years or even hundreds of thousands since I rested, but I really don't know it felt it's like I rested yesterday"

"Hai! Naruto Heika! (Heika in Sino-Japanese: your majesty/his majesty)" he then went outside and found the undead camp, but there's no trace of their leader whom he confronted with

'Hn! Weak fool! He think he can defeat me with a mere sword but that sword is emitting some evil aura, but it doesn't matter if he is not here, I am going to destroy this undead' Naruto was above the camp floating, and he went at the top of his tomb overlooking the camp, which he then summoned two ethereal figures and formed some hand seals.

* * *

After that, Naruto seated for a while and waited for something, then several minutes later, a large meteor fell to the undead camp destroyed it completely and it also damaged the front of his tomb which didn't really mattered anymore.

The undead camp was gone, only a crater can be seen, the impact of the meteor caused a small earthquake and it was not left unnoticed by the elves who believed that it's a sign that there is hope for them.

Naruto then felt a sign of sleepiness, so he went to a tree and summoned a futon where he will sleep, of course he is guarded by his robots and ghosts. On the next day, Naruto wake up and he dismissed all of his units and hide themselves as he felt a group moving towards the crater.

* * *

Sylvanas and her rangers on the other hand saw the destruction caused by the meteor, it was large and the crater was too deep, she then ordered some of her people to assess the destruction it made, she then looked at its surroundings and saw the large tomb's front damaged and she then felt something, like someone is watching them from a relatively far distance.

Naruto on the other hand using his high-tech binoculars watched the people who approached the crater and thought

'Long ears, most are blonde haired, many are women warriors who wore very provocative outfits like they are more ready on a war in bed than in a real war, wait! They are elves! but they evolved from being violet to being more humanlike? This will be interesting but it's a good sight anyway' Naruto giggled perversely at that and a ghost talked to another one

"The emperor, even for many millennia is still a pervert"

"Yeah, he is a pervert"

* * *

Back to Sylvanas, she felt something again but then she became angry and thought

'It's like the one watching us is a pervert, damn! I bet he is giggling at this sight of beautiful women' she wanted to shoot the pervert and she used her invisible magic and went to the location of the pervert, and she saw a blonde man with strange dark yellow to rust yellow clothes (a sokutai, and the color is reserved for the emperor only) and he is holding something, looked like a telescope.

* * *

Sylvanas immediately revealed herself and asked the blonde human

"Who are you human?" Naruto immediately looked at Sylvanas and blushed at the sight and luckily he can understand any language

'Damn elf is trying to tempt me to go to bed with her!' and then he shook his head

"Are you saying something lady?" Sylvanas raised her eyebrows and she sighed

'This is the pervert who looked at me and others, but he looked at me especially, well, I am really a beautiful woman after all, but what is this human doing and he have some ghosts, is he a necromancer?'

* * *

"You human! Are you one of the undead?" Naruto immediately shook his head and replied politely

"No my lady, I am not one of them"

"Then, can you explain these floating friends of yours?" she pointed at the ghosts

"Them? They are my guards, and you think I am an undead because I have ghosts behind me?"

"Well, if that's so, then why are you here in these lands near the undead camp" Naruto sighed and spoke calmly

"You see lady, how should I put it, I am a mage, yeah a mage, so I can summon ghosts, it's not like a necromancer can only summon ghosts right?"

"But doesn't explain on why are you here" Naruto scratched his head and replied

"Yes you are right lady, it doesn't explain why I am here because, I am someone who rested inside there" he pointed at the tomb which only made Sylvanas laughed

"You? There? From the tomb? Don't make me laugh human, no one even dare to enter that tomb except the undead" Naruto sighed

"Okay, I respect your decision if you don't want to believe me, and how about I offer my services to fight the undead?" Sylvanas looked at him and considering his offer, her homeland is in dire need of men who will defend Quelthalas against the undead and this human seemed to be sincere in offering his services

* * *

"Are we going to pay you something like gold?" Naruto shook his head and replied

"No, it's not necessary, and I have some friends that can help me" then ten metallic humanoids came out (only the T-1, from terminator, Steel Ronin and miniature Future tank X-1 from red alert 3), as well as other ghosts and he gestured his left hand towards them

"This metallic friends of mine can be of good use as well as the ghosts of course, and I have more of them" Sylvanas only nodded and she didn't went deeper on why Naruto was here since he is offering his services to her for free.

* * *

Time skip

It's been two weeks since Sylvanas met Naruto and currently they are fighting an undead forces at the inner gates. The robots that Naruto have proven to be a very useful one as it killed the undead forces with rapid firing guns and "light cannons" as the elves and undead called it.

The spirit warriors that Naruto summoned were so ferocious that the undead tremble in fear at the sight of them. The undead commander Arthas on the other hand was observing the fight and he muttered

"Damn that man! He is now an ally of Sylvanas, this will be harder as I thought!" instantly green light suddenly glowed and the dreadlord Tichondrius appeared

"Death Knight, how's your war? It's almost three months since you started this campaign of yours and these elves are still unde…" Tichondrius didn't finished his sentence as they were suddenly bombarded with artillery fire. Arthas was dismounted because of that and the dreadlord on the other hand was thrown away, but he was still alive and stood barely

"Damn those elves! They can now bombed us this far?" Tichondrious shouted, Arthas looked and saw a machine rapidly firing its cannons (red alert 3 pacifier, a hovering vehicle carrying twin miniguns while mobile and can be converted to twin cannons while in stationary mode) and thought

'What is that machine? Is it an elf invention or of that 'son of heaven'? damn! This is frustrating!' The elves on the other hand were amazed by the machines and they asked if it's a new invention of them, but Sylvanas answered them that someone offered the machines to help them.

After the battle, the undead retreated again, only to be pursued by the elves and ghosts and they successfully destroyed the nearest undead base, and even though Arthas fought there himself, it's of no use since the ghosts are tearing apart the undead like nothing.

* * *

The dreadlord on the other hand just observed and was amused at the machines and ghosts that the elves employed, he then looked at the blonde human with blue eyes and marks in his face and he felt something about him

'He is like suppressing his powers, how powerful is this human? And these ghosts, they are very ferocious, this campaign will be troublesome, and the traitor of the elves is still not reporting to me, maybe he was caught and killed' and Tichondrius disappeared.

Back to Arthas, he was furious now, since when the machines and spirit warriors employed they were pushed back slowly day by day, he then talked to the ghost of Kel'thuzad

"Kel'thuzad, did the Lich King foresaw this, about these machines and ghosts warriors? And the awakening of this son of heaven?"

"No, I admit, but it's your fault in the first place in disturbing the place"

"Damn you ghost! This campaign is getting ridiculous day by day, we are pushed out of Quelthalas slowly"

"You are right death knight! But don't lose hope, we can employ the alternative"

"What Alternative?"

"We can deploy some of our forces by the sea instead, we have some fleet after all" Arthas frowned at that, but he replied nonetheless

"You are right, but I am not a good commander at sea, this will be not good; anyway, we will test it first, we will assault directly on Queldanas Island where Sunwell is located" Kelthuzad nodded.

* * *

On Naruto on the other hand, watched the aftermath of the battle and he was still amazed to the technological superiority of his forces, the ferocity of his spirit warriors, and thought

'My machines are superior but their ammunitions began to deplete, luckily, there is a factory in the tomb, gathering resources will be the problem then. I will employ mechanical miners later and recycling is a must.

In terms of maintenance and charging? They have solar panels, miniaturized fusion reactors and the other robots can repair them' Sylvanas then approached him and uttered

"Naruto, my King is pleased in your service to us, he thanked you for loaning us your machines and ghosts, for that, he gave you this chest of gold even though you didn't need it" Naruto nodded and Sylvanas handed to him a small chest of gold, maybe he can used gold later to buy something later.

The End.

A/N: If you have any complaints, well review or pm me in a more constructive way, not destructive ones please, and anon/guest reviews are especially not allowed.


End file.
